


Good Morning

by Magicaltally



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Barrisco Month, Cute, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Morning, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Star Trek - Freeform, Sweet, good morning, west house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco spent the night at Barry's after a movie date, they wake up to quite an unexpected morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Barry and Cisco were laying together on the sofa after watching Star Trek.

Barry was laying on his back with cisco with his head on Barry stomach, their fingers interwined.

"Barry?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to tell them?" Cisco asked, "I mean, we've been together for almost five months now."

"I know," Barrt said, "I'm just-"

"Worried about how they'll react. I know babe."

Barry smiled slightly and yawned.

"Somebody's tired." Cisco laughed, but then yawned himself.

Barry smiled that big white smile that Cisco could never see without smiling himself.

"Joe, Wally and Iris aren't coming home tonight," Barry started, "Joe has a night shift and Iris decided that Wally needed to spend a night camping, so if you want we can just go to sleep?"

Cisco looked at Barry and saw a hopeful look in his tired face, "I'd love to."

After brushing their teeth- Cisco using his finger- Barry gave him a shirt and sweatpants and they laid down on the bed, Barry with his arm around Cisco, and Cisco with his had on Barry's chest, both feeling content by just being near each other.

"Hey, Cisco?"

"Yeah, Barr?"

"I love you."

Cisco froze, and smiled so big that he was sure that his face would crack.

He looked up, into Barry's eyes, "I love you too."

Soon they fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up to a sound of someone clearing their throat, and startled awake, with limbs tangled in each other and the blanket, they fell out of bed and looked towards the door.

"Morning."

"Joe!" Barry said, trying to untangle himself from the blanket but failing miserably, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Joe stated with a twinkle in his brown eyes, "Cisco doesn't."

"I can explai-" Barry started but Joe cut him off.

"It's pretty self explenatory, Barr," he laughed, "and I gotta say, it's about damn time."

Barry and Cisco were frozen on the floor.

"I'm making breakfast," Joe said, "come downstairs when you're free."

He laughed while shaking his head a little and left the room.

"That actually went better than I'd expected." Berry said and Cisco laughed.

"So I guess we're going to tell the rest of Team Flash today?" Cisco asked with a slight smile to his voice.

"Yeah," Barry smiled, "I guess so."

"Good." Said Cisco, and his smile was so big, and so beautiful, that Barry couldn't help but return his own.

"Now let's untangle ourselves from this blanket," Cisco said, "cause I'm hungry and I can smell bacon."

Barry let out a laugh, and kissed Cisco.

"Good morning."

Cisco smiled again, "Good morning Barry."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you guys enjoyed!  
> Please leave me your thoughts in the comments! xxx  
> -Magicaltally


End file.
